The present invention relates to a shelf bracket, and more particularly to a bracket for supporting and adjustably attaching wire shelving to a shelving unit such as a gondola shelving unit.
Gondola shelving units are known in the art. These units fundamentally include a lower base with rollers on the undersurface of the base for easy transport of the unit. An upstanding rear wall provides a support surface to which shelving is attached. Outwardly extending shelf brackets are adjustably attached to the rear wall of the gondola, and wire shelving is attached to the brackets.
Many bracket constructions have been proposed over the years but these constructions often fail to easily and effectively support and stabilize the individual shelves relative to the gondola shelving unit.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is a shelf bracket that supports and stabilizes individual shelves relative to the vertical support surface of a gondola shelving unit.
Another object of the present invention is a shelf bracket which is easy to use and which functions to support shelving in a superior manner.
Still another object of the present invention is a shelf bracket which is easy to manufacture and which function to support and stabilize wire shelving.
In accordance with the present invention, a shelf bracket is provided for supporting an adjustably attaching shelving to vertical support structure. The shelf bracket comprises an elongate member having opposite end portions and an open U-shaped shelf supporting channel along a lower edge thereof. One of the end portions of the elongate member includes structure arranged to adjustably attach the bracket to the vertical support structure. An inverted U-shaped shelf retaining channel extends along an upper edge of the elongate member. In operation, the open U-shaped shelf supporting channel functions to receive and support shelving when a side thereof is inserted in the channel. The inverted U-shaped shelf retaining channel functions to snap fit over and thereby retain the shelving inserted into the lower U-shaped channel.
Preferably, the open U-shaped shelf supporting channel extends between the opposite end portions of the elongate member. The inverted U-shaped channel also extends between the opposite end portions of the elongate member.
The inverted U-shaped shelf retaining channel along the upper edge of the elongate member preferably includes spaced apart notched portions along the length thereof constructed and arranged to fit over horizontal stringers on the shelving connected to the bracket. The interaction between these notched portions and the horizontal stringers operates to positively lock the shelving to the bracket and thereby prevent inadvertent movement of the shelving away from the bracket.
The shelf bracket of the present invention is utilized with wire shelving that includes upper and lower spaced apart wire rods on the opposite sides thereof. The lower rod on each side of the shelving rests within and is supported by the open U-shaped shelf supporting channel while the upper inverted U-shaped shelf retaining channel snap fits over the upper rod to thereby hold the shelving in place on the shelf bracket. The spaced apart notched portions on the inverted U-shaped shelf retaining channel fit over the horizontal stringers on the shelving to thereby lock the shelving to the shelf bracket.